Welcome To The Dark Side
by BaybieBlue
Summary: (NOT A SONG FIC) While Emily is out by herself she is attacked. She starts getting telepathic messages but doesn't tell the team. Her personality soon changes. One day Emily joins Xandred. When Emily finally gets out of his grasps she is strucken with Amnesia. Or so they think? (rated T because a little paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To The Dark Side

Summary:Jayden realizes Emily is acting really strange. She has a completely different personality, She is either sick or dizzy a majority of the time, she is arguing with everyone, she stops sleeping and barely eats, she is pushing herself too hard, she is always trying to injure her team one way or another. Then she gets Amnesia? What went wrong and where did it?

Emily

"You're a pretty one!" A voice says behind me. I turn around and see a nighlok standing there. The nighlok lunges at me, too shocked to do anything right now, pulling me to the ground. My sleeves are rolled up and my arm is cut. The nighlok smiles at me. I know he knows something. "Have fun little ranger!" He said retreating into the gap

I roll down my sleeve and the others come running in. "A little too late guys." I say not bothering about my arm at the moment. Why did I have to wear white? "Em? What is on your arm?" Mike asked. I looked down and see my sleeve covered in blood. Jayden comes over and pulls me sleeve up. That's when I realized I didn't feel pain. Jayden stares at my arm in terror. "What? It's just blood. I loose alto a day anyways." I say making it sound like nothing. "Emily did that nighlok cut you!?" Mia asks sounding scared for her life. I close my eyes and think. _'if I tell them he did they will think I need more protection and will proably think about sending me into battle covered in bubble wrap. If I don't and say I cut it on a tree branch they will shrug it off and not think much of it. Maybe a few questions. If I ignore it and change the subject maybe they will forget' _I thought. I opened my eyes. "I just umm… cut it on a tree branch earlier. I didn't realize till just now. Sorry if I scared any of you. I only know about the nighlok because the nighlok looked around and h-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed in pain. I dropped to my knees as I heard a voice. "Welcome to the dark side" as my vision began to blur.

Authors Note: THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP SOON!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Arguments

Emily

I looked around. The last thing I remember is my vision getting blurry. I seem to be in the medical room. "Don't worry. You will join me soon my precious." Which set me off. I screamed in fear and pain. I heard running coming closer to the arch (it is basically a doro frame with no door), and familiar faces came in. I saw Jayden, Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Ji. "It's nothing but does anyone mind telling me what happened" I asked.

"Well….You sort of passed out saying you knew of the nighlok attack because then you screamed and fainted." Jayden said sounding upset. "Well do you know how I said it was a tree branch?" I asked. "Yea" Everyone said. "Well it was more like Claws from a nighlok. _The_ Nighlok. _The_ nighlok that you guys went to find." I said. "Emy. Why didn't you tell us? You were asleep for like 3 days." Jayden said. "3 days! No, No, No! Can't be. It had to be like 20 minutes!" I snapped. "'fraid not baby sister" Mike said. I sent him a death glare.

I got out of bed. "No you stay in bed" Everyone said trying to get me into the bed. "No I am not!" I snapped. I dodged everyone's hands and ran to my room. I closed the door and locked it. "Emily! Em! Please open up!" I heard coming from behind the door.

"NO! You don't understand any of this. You never felt like this!" I snapped. "Emily! Please at least tell us!" I heard from Jayden. I heard the lock being unlocked. I pushed on the door to keep it closed but because I was out numbered I lost _that_ battle. I sat on my bed. Everyone stared at me. "Please let us in. We need to know if something's going on so _kill_ you" I snapped my head up to mike from looking down at my legs. "WHAT!" I snapped. I may, well I really don't know what will happen but if something does I should be cured and saved nto killed! "I said Please let us in. We need to know if something's wrong so we can _save_ you." Mike said. I shook my head. "Sorry I thought you said kill." I said.

Everyone looked at me. "STOP IT!" I snapped at them. I started to feel dizzy. "STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" I shouted over and over. "Stop what?" They asked. "That's right Emily, Drive them all away from you!" The evil voice said again. I moaned in pain. I looked quickly at Jayden and gave a weak smile. "Emily please tell us." He said. "Fine it was that nighlok. He, I don't know, cut my arm open?" I said trying to think. It grew harder and harder. I looked over to the others. "What was the nighloks name?" Ji asked. "I don't know. He didn't say. I am not telepathic." I said. Jayden sat on the bed. I pushed him off and looked at my hands shocked. "Dude what was that for!" Mike snapped. "I-I don't know. It's like my hands have a mind of it's own. " I said. I looked down at my hands again. Jayden got up and rubbed his head. "I'm sorry" I mumbled and ran out of the room, feeling dizzy but powering through it, to the door and outside. I ran through the gates and to a waterfall. The waterfall I only knew. I know there is a cave behind the waterfall. I dived in not worried about possibly dyeing underwater from passing out and not breathing. I swam fast to the waterfall and since it was light, I pulled myself up on the rock behind it. I climbed into the cave and sighed. I breathed deeply. I heard people yelling my name but I didn't dare come out. Even if my life depended on it because I hurt someone on my team. And not someone. Jayden.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Emily

I stayed still. I didn't want anyone to find me. Ever heard of the case of Madeline McCann or Caylee Anthony? Them I feel sorry for and I pray for them but this time I am praying for myself to never be found but I will make it up to them. I promise. I fell asleep to the sound of water falling. I woke up to the sound of the voice. "Come and serve me." I nodded to nothing.

I got up and started walking to the waterfall. I dived through and landed in the lake like pool of water. I got out and started walking. I walked past Jayden and Mia. They ran up to me. I kept walking. "Emily? Em! Snap out of it!" They shouted. I kept walking with the face of blankness, I continued walking with the others. They kepi following me. "Loose them." Te voice said. I stopped and nodded slowly still in the trance, wanting to please. I turned around to face them. I gave them the look of anger yet still a blank expression. "Emily?" They said sounding a little scared backing away from me. "Destroy them" I heard. I started to get into a battle stance. "EMILY! STOP!" I heard 2 familiar voices. Before I knew it I was on the ground.

I rubbed my head. "Ow! What happened?" I asked. "Emily. Do you remember anything?" Jayden asked. "No. Not really but tell me something. Where am I?" I asked. "You're in the city." He said. I nodded. "Carry me home. I feel dizzy." I said. He picked me up bridal style and carried me home. I fell asleep on the way home. When I woke up I looked around. It was late. I rubbed my eyes and sighed. I walked out till I saw Jayden. "Hey you're awake." He said. "Yea" I mumbled. "Hey what's wrong? You seem depressed?" He asked. "Nothing. It's just early." I said. "It's 3 in the afternoon." He said with a laugh. "Still. I have a feeling Nighlok get up this late." I said. "Why's that?" He asked. "Nothing no reason!" I said. I yawned. "Grab a knife and walk towards him when he least's expects it." I nodded. He looked back at his lunch. I grabbed a knife and walked closer to him silently. He didn't turn around. I held the knife up above his back. "EMILY! NO!" The others shouted running at me. They lunged at me causing me to drop the knife on the ground. I snapped out of it. Jayden looked at me. "Em! What's up with you!" Kevin asked. I looked at the knife on the ground. "We may have a problem." I said looking at it.

"What problem?" They asked. "That nighlok. He did something to me. I keep hearing these voices. It caused me to push Jayden off the bed, Run off to the nighlok but you all stopped me, fight Jayden and Mia, you guys stopped that, and just now It told me to take a knife and practically murder him when he least's expects it!" I snapped. "So that's why you had been acting strange." Mia said. I nodded. "You stupid little girl." I heard. Then I heard a whip. I screamed in pain. I grabbed my head as it echoed through my mind. Jayden was now by my side. "Emily. Concentrate on my voice." I nodded painfully. I started to scream again. "Destroy them all!" I heard."N-NO!" I shouted. I felt a painful whip on my back. "DO IT!" I moaned in pain. As I looked around I saw everyone's lips moving. I couldn't hear them. I nodded in pain having enough of this. I reached for the knife in pain. I reached it. I brought it closer to me and stroked it with the others watching. Jayden grabbed it out of my hands. I stared at him frustrated. "We do NOT need the red ranger dead. No matter how annoying." Mike said. I looked at my hands. I lunged at the red ranger.

Everyone pulled me back. Jayden just stared at me with worried eyes of blue. "Emily snap out of it!" Mia said coming in front of me. I stared straight at Jayden. I looked at my arms and pulled on them. I flipped the boys that were holding me back and lunged at Jayden. Jayden started to draw a symbol and hit it at me. I passed out.

I saw flames and Xandred looking down on me. "You will do perfectly" He said grabbing me, putting his arms through the flames. When I woke up I was restrained to a bed. I sighed and fell asleep.

Jayden

The next morning I checked on Emily. She was gone! "JI!" I shouted. He came running in. "Emily's missing!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mystery Person

I woke up tied to a pole. I looked around and saw nothing but darkness.

Emily

I came out of a gap and walked to the shiba house. I saw everyone searching around. I rubbed my head to make my hair look a mess. I walked up to them and everyone stopped. "Emily?" I nodded. "Are you okay?" Jayden asked. "of course I am." I said. "But just yesterday you wanted to kill Jayden." I looked to my left and rolled my eyes. I turned towards them. "Now why would I want to kill a sweet innocent boy?" I asked. "Because the nighlok want you to." Mike asked. "right well I ran to the river bank and started to swim in it. I guess it cleared the poison." I said fake smiling. I went inside and decided to avoid everyone. I went into Emily's room (got a clue yet?) and relaxed. Xandred didn't plan anything big for today so I should have time to go get some new clothes. I grabbed Mia's wallet and took about 300 bucks. I went to the mall and started a hunt for clothes.

A few hours later I came in with my hair dyed black with a few dark red streaks in it, dark makeup on, and definitely a new wardrobe in my hands and an outfit on my body. Everyone stared at me. Mia came out having her wallet in her hands. "Hey did anyone take my money? I am missing 300 dollars." Mia asked. "No. I used my money from my parents." I said with a smirk. Then everyone started arguing. I walked off to Emily's room happily. I emptied out the drawers and closet and placed my outfits in. Mia knocked at the door frame. "Emily. Are you sure you are who you say you are?" She asked. I nodded. "Yea it's just a dream okay." I said. I grabbed my old outfits and threw them at her. She hurried out. I changed into my black tight dress. I put my high heels on. I walked into a room and saw everyone staring at me. "What?" I snapped at them. "Dude where is our Emily?" Mike asked kind of accusing me. "She is right here!" I said getting aggravated. "Emily!" Jayden shouted at me confused. "What!" I snapped. "What happened to you?" "Simple Jayden."-I walked closer to him. I was just about his height.-"I didn't please my master. He gave me the sudden surge of evil. He gave me the power and read my lips: I loooove it" I said stretching the word. "Em! I don't believe this is you." He whispered. "Well believe it. The Emily you knew is gone. I am going to get some alcohol. Anyone want any?" I asked.. "Em? Your only 17. They won't sell any to you!" Mia said. "There is this invention called Fake I.D.'s and I just happen to have one fall into my hands." I said patting my pockets.

I headed for the door. I went to grab the handle and I saw a lot of hands pushing it in while I was pulling. I turned to face them. "Emily go to your room! I will be there to discuss this matter with you." Ji said calmly. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I past him. "Don't blame me if I am cranky. Didn't get my dose of alcohol." I muttered. I got to my room and spotted a window. I opened it silently and climbed through. I smiled. I silently crept through the woods surrounding the mansion and went to the drug store. I walked in and saw shelves full of alcohol. "3 bottles of Vodka please." I said. "I.D." He said. I pulled out the fake I.D. and he nodded. He grabbed 3 and handed them to me. "So special date tonight with you and your friends?" He asked. "You could say that. My friends are just married and having a big party. They need a lot of Vodka. They're rich so huge amount of people." I said lying. "Well tell them I said congratulations." He said. I nodded. I payed for the drinks and he said "On the house." I smiled. I turned to leave when I saw Jayden and Kevin searching the area across the street. I stopped and went back to the counter. "Sir, do you have a back exit? My friend organized the drinks and the just married groom is searching for me." I said. "Sure follow me." He said. He led me through some hallway and out a door. He waved and I said thanks.

I started to walk home. I slipped through the window. I hid the bottles in my secret drawer in my wall. I have the key that connects to it to open it. I laid on my and starred at the ceiling. Jayden came in seeming upset and angry. "Jay Jay what's wrong?" I said faking concern "You. You need to stop running off. Listen, we are here if you ever need us. Our doors are always open but you have to walk in. You can trust us to help you. Think straight Em." He said. "Yea right! You are always studying the sealing power, Kevin is too observed in the samurai life (Some may be made up because I wanted Emily to make them all feel guilty) Mia is to concentrated on cooking, Mike is just a child (metaphorically) and barely listens!" I snapped at him. "Emily what could make you think that?" He asked. "GET OUT!" I snapped at him. "What?" "GET! OUT!" I pushed him out. I closed the door on his face.

Jayden

There is no way that can be the Emily I knew. Time to research the nighlok. I went to my desk and pulled out a book. I started with the abilities till I found the only nighlok that could do it. Kiliyon. The ability to completely different personality, is either sick or dizzy a majority of the time, is arguing with everyone, stops sleeping and barely eats,is pushing too hard,is always trying to injure her team one way or another, Joining the dark side. (This is what is written in the archive) I noticed a few things Emily hasn't experienced yet. Stop sleeping, Pushing herself too hard, and this would explain why she is acting this way. This mean at one point or another she will.

Who do you think Mystery Person is?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mystery Person

"GET UP!" I heared. I moaned in pain. I just got a punishment for refusing to listen to him. I made a promise to everyone. To never give up. I stared at Xandred in front of me. "You will join me!" He snapped at me. "NO!" I snapped back with pain. He grabbed my throat and shoved me against a wall. "You! Will! Obey!" He said. "OKAY OKAY! JUST PLEASE STOP HURTING ME!" I cried out. He smirked. He got me ready for battle. I looked around. I felt as if the good inside of me was being taken away. It was like a meter. The red was evil and the green was good. I felt like the green was being pushed down by the red and the red pushing the green down. Evil was winning. I only got one last chance to say something before the evil take over. "Thank you everyone for trying, Jayden I am sorry for what I am going to do. And Serena, I know I promised to stay strong but I failed you. I am truly sorry everyone. Please save me, Help." I whispered. "What was that?" My new 'master' asked. "Nothing." I said.

Jayden

The gap sensor went off. Emily finally came out and we left. When we arrived to the site we saw a teenage sized person standing there in a dark yellow ranger suit covered in blood (not real blood it's just a design) and flames. The dark yellow started to attack us. "You do know the rangers are supposed to be the good guys right!" Kevin snapped. "Maybe I like the evil side! Maybe it suits me better!" I heard. I recognized the voice. It was Emily! It made no sense though. I turned to see the birth colored Emily staring at the dark yellow ranger who I believe is Emily. The dark yellow walked up to our yellow and said "Are you kidding me? He told you to spend time with them? Wow. I wanted to kill them this whole time. Even after the minute I met them I wanted them to be dead. Tell me your secret?" The dark ranger said. "Tell me about it. I went to go get drugs today and they practically wanted to murder me!" Our ranger said demorphing. The dark yellow demorphed to reveal a face I thought I would never see in that costume. Emily.

Authors Note: So sorry about the shortness. Wanted to leave a huge cliffhanger!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jayden

The next thing I know is our Emily (The bright yellow) disappears. The Emily turns to face us. "Well look what we have here. Some sort of team you are. You didn't even realize I went missing. Let alone the fact I was kidnapped by Xandred. I guess it's a good thing though. I wouldn't be who I am now without him. He is my only master that I feel like who helped me. There is this surge of confidence, power, control, and evil flowing through my veins. You really think I want to stop it?" She said looking at us with no emotion. "Emily listen to us. This isn't who you are. Your beautiful, bubbly, wonderful, everything was perfect about you. We loved you for your innocence, and the way you can cheer someone up. We loved you just the way you were." I said. "Pahlease! (I wanted it to be spelled that way because some kids in another language it's pronounced longer in between the p and the lease) If I like the way I was I wouldn't let the evil win. I welcomed the evil. Don't you understand how easy being evil is. All I have to do is listen. All I have to do is fight. Much easier than being a ranger. Being a ranger I have to help my team. Being evil I am my own team. As long as I am fine I can fight." She said.

I just starred at her. "Emily you have to understand that a nighlok is playing with you. He is making you behave like this." I said recalling the facts of the nighlok. "No he just sped up the process. He just made me realize that I love evil." She spat. "Em please! Stop this. We want you back!" I pleaded. "I can stop it anytime. You don't realize that. I am in control of this. If I wasn't I would have told you sooner so you can stop the process. But I didn't. I loved evil! Always have Always will!" Emily said. It was like it wasn't even Emily talking. Who is she? "Emily answer me this. Who cares about you most?" I asked. "My master, Master Xandred" She said. "What about Serena?" I asked. She hesitated. "See? She cares about you. She loves you Emily. She wanted to protect you!" I said realizing her weakness. She looked over her should at the flaring red gap. She turned back to us. "Think what you want!" She spat and turned, walking straight to the gap and disappearing. I turned to see my team standing there. "We have to save her." I said. Everyone nodded. "Before she does anything else." Mike said with a little bit of scared. "I can't help but feel this is our fault." I said. "Me too." Everyone said.

Authors Note: No it's not the end of this chapter but I want to explain something that I want to try and do for the next part. I am inspired by this authors story: **High School is NOT for Samurai **by Always-Be-Batman that I am currently reading. She has Emily seeing people which I think I am going to kind of do. Not exactly really but I want Emily trying to fight her way out but I want some person to be kind of helping. Not really a real person but more of like a vision. She is going to find something big about her past but it will NOT be used in the sequel I have planned. The characters name will be: Rosalie (Rosie, or Rose) Olivia (Olive) Nichole (I have a great nickname for this: Nica. It's what people call me because my middle name is nichole and my first name begins with A) So that is the characters first and middle names. Of course it won't be the person a nighlok. I just fell in love with the idea when I started reading it. Idea goes to: Always-Be-Batman you should check her out. She is a great author!

Emily

I sat down on a chair on the ship. Dayu stared at me. I growled at her. "I am going to get something to eat" I said. I left through a gap. I walked around till I reached a resteraunt. "1 please" I said. I sat down at a table and looked through the menu. I put down the menu and waited. A figure with blonde hair, and bright green eyes sat down at the chair in front of me. "You have grown up so well. Too bad you let the evil consume you" I looked at her confused. She was wearing a bright white dress with white long sleeves. It was kind of fancy but looked like an angel. "Who are you" I asked. "Rosalie Olivia Nichole Kamral. You can call me Rosie, Livi, Olive, Nica or Nikki my precious girl" She said. "I mean how do you know me, Rosie" I said kind of frustrated. "It's me….Your angel." She said. "Angels don't exist honey!" I said (I do believe in Angels and ghosts. I can see ghosts. But because Emily is evil she doesn't want to believe) "Well one's right in front of you. Emily. It's me, Rosalie, I came to help you." She said. "Even if angels do exist don't they do good. Not evil!" I said with a smirk. "I know your good. The Emily I know would never hurt a single fly. Just please honey. Listen. I am here for you" The waited came and she was gone. I gave him my order.

When I finished eating I walked around. The 'angel' appeared next to me. "Go away Rose." I said. "Emily listen. Please. Everyone wants you back. I want my daughter back!" She said. "What?" I stopped. I turned to her. "I mean my friend." She said. I knew she was lying. "You said daughter. I am not your daughter. I am Elizabeth's" I snapped at her. "Elizabeth was my friend. When I left she agreed to raise you and your sister Serena. She has done a pretty good job. I had to go. It was for you and your sisters safety. I wanted to save you both. Elizabeth couldn't have children and she agreed to raise you. I never came back for you because I couldn't I wanted to be there for both of you." She said sadly. "Wait so if you're my mother, how come I am a ranger?" I asked trying to outsmart her. "When you were born Lizzie put a necklace around you and your sister. It granted you symbol power. You inherited my hair and your dad's eyes. Same with your sister. I wish I could have seen you grow up" She went to touch me but I backed away. She started to sing something. It sounded so familiar while I had a flashback. It was me in a crib with my mother, father, and older sister looking at me. My father had brown hair and brown eyes. My sister had blonde hair and brown eyes. My mom had Blonde hair and green eyes. I was in a pink room with various bubbles and animals on the wall. It had my sisters name written in cursive pain on the wall. My name was on the wall in bright blue paint cursive on the wall.

_My little baby girl_

_The brand new world has welcomed a little angel_

_A little angel who will serve the great_

_A slight little birthmark _

_Right on her little back_

_She stares up at the moon_

_Wondering of who she really is_

_But her family knows everything_

_Of who she will be_

_Her papa's little girl_

_Her mother's little angel_

_Her sister's favorite friend_

_She will grow up and be loved by many_

_Her father's baby girl_

_Her mother's little savior_

_Her older sisters Little lamb_

_She is as soft as a kitten_

_Here to save the world…_

"Who are you" I asked. "I told you I am your mother." She said softly and again saying sadly. "So you're my mom?" I asked. She nodded. "Emily. I missed raising you. I wish I could have taught you things a mother should teach her children. I wish I never left because you could still be good and evil wouldn't have consumed you. You would have lived another life. A far different life. You would have been happy. You would have seen every little thing the world has to offer. Every little thing of a normal life. And by going away I have given you the most trapped and worst life you can get!" She said in tears. I ran up to her and hugged her with tears in my eyes. I went right through her but I can still feel her warmth. I heard my name being shouted. It was Xandred. "Emily. Don't go. We need our Emily." She pleaded coming back to me. "I can't I promised to serve him when I crossed to evil. I can't turn back around. I'm scared mom." I said with tears. She stroked my hair even though her hand went right through. "I know baby girl. I promise everything will be all right in the end. I will get you out of this. I promised you when you were little to protect you. I am going to keep you safe. That's a promise." She said. "Mom. When was the last time you saw me as a little girl?" I asked. "When I handed you over to Lizzie. I knew in her hands you and your sister would both be safe with her. You were only a toddler and your older sister was only 6. You were 3. I remember that day. You were crying that day because you knew I was never coming back. Eventually Lizzie just used a symbol on you to make you forget so you wouldn't be so hurt. You had the cutest little dress on you and you held your teddy in your right hands. (see profiles for hairstyle) you were so sad." She said. "Well I knew I was going to miss my mother." I said. Octaroo came out and yelled at me.

He grabbed me forcefully putting pressure on certain areas. He pulled me through a gap. Xandred came up to me and hit me. "You will no longer be out alone! Dayu or Octaroo will be your chaperone." I sighed. "Now go and attack." Xandred ordered. I nodded. I left through a gap. I played with my sword for a little while till the rangers appeared. I tossed my sword into the ocean. They stared at me shocked. "What? I am making it easier for you." I said. "Why?" The pink asked. "My mom." I said rubbing my arm. "What are you talking about?" Jayden asked. "My mother. She opened my eyes." I said with a shrug. "I just want to die. I want to be gone!" I pleaded. Then I disappeared into a gap. My memory was erased by Xandred. The next thing I know is I am outside wandering around.

Authors Note: So this is the last chapter for this story. There IS going to be a sequel which is a continuation of this story. It will focus more on the memory portion. I will have a prologue/chapter 1 thing. I wanted to have a mother/daughter moment which will not be mentioned in the next story. I feel like I am not getting many reads on this but I don't care. So I hoped you enjoyed the story and I will, well you will, see you in the next story maybe? If you liked this story and you are waiting for the next one to come (I hope very soon as I will be working tonight) you can read my other stories that are kind of like this one. All Jemily! Jemily 4ever! :D


	7. Endlouge

End-louge…. Not a real word but for this it is!

So I was listening to a song and thought this may make a perfect memory of how Emily was turned evil as like a new unknown way!

I recommend listening to this song with it: Angel of Darkness.

_Memory_

_I woke up and looked around. Xandred was standing right in front of me. Dayu started to play some tune. Then she started to sing._

"_Angel of darkness Angel of darkness the world is in your hand, But I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command, But I will fight and I will stand.__  
__When darkness falls, Pain is all, The Angel of Darkness will leave behind, and I will fight.___

_The love is lost, beauty and light, have vanished from garden of delight. The dreams are gone, midnight has come, and the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah...__  
__Chorus: Angel of darkness Angel of darkness the world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness__Angel of darkness Don't follow your command, But I will fight and I will stand.___

_Hunt goes on, deep in the nighttime to pray, down on your knees, you can't hide from the eternal light, until my last breath I will fight( I will fight...)___

_Now realize, the stars they die, darkness has fallen in paradise. But we'll be strong, and we will fight, against the creatures of the night.__  
__Chorus: __  
__Angel of darkness Angel of darkness the world is in your hand, but I will fight until the end. Angel of darkness Angel of darkness Don't follow your command, But I will fight and I will stand." __  
_

_I felt a negative energy floating into my body. It was fighting for control. _

I woke up. I sighed. That dream just keeps coming back! I went to Jayden. "Jay you awake?" I asked softly. "No…" He said. He sat up. "Whats wrong?" He asked. "Nothing. I just keep having that dream…" I said. I started to explain the dream. I told him that's what had happened to me. "maybe It's just to scare you to go back" Jayden said tiredly. I nodded. "And Jay-" I said but fell asleep!

How did you like?


	8. Chapter 8

Story Ideas:

So I like to work on 2 stories at once because I like challenges. So I am letting you guys pick my next move. There is a poll on my profile. It will be:

POWER RANGERS SAMURAI IDEAS!

A: Emily has a secret twin. The twin was raised to hate her sister. Emily is kidnapped by some friends, who are working with the nighlok, and replaced with her sister. But will the twin slip up?

B: Emily has never told anyone about Jessica, her younger sister, and decided to play a prank on the ranger (most likely a 1 short or like 2-5 chapters) then present the data they collected to each other. What will the rangers do when they find out? Are they going to mess with them?

C: Emily is believed to be dead after a nighlok kidnapped her. But who is that little blonde girl with Dekker and what is up with her necklace?

D: A nighlok makes Emily fall in love with a half-human half-nighlok servant of Xandred. The servant has strict orders to make lure Emily to Xandred.

E: A certain red ranger makes Emily cry, by accident for those of you who like/LOVE Jemily, and Emily runs away. Some of her old friends see her and kidnap her.

F: Emily's life is turned upside down when a nighlok zaps her with a personality ray making her hate people and lots more!

G: Instead of Madimot getting Kevin he gets everyone but Emily

H: A little boy is crying and Jayden wipes his tears. The next day Jayden reacts to everything badly!

I: Jayden is kidnapped and replaced with an Evil Clone.

I am literally full of Ideas. I pretty much have a binder full of them. I do have alto of them pre typed so yea. Like B is started, F is almost finished (will still be updated daily), etc….

The stories will have a lot of twists though that are specifically listed in the binder. If you want to use an idea please PM me first so I know. Please! Plus I can give you a better more accurate summary and send you the details. But I will warn you I also am planning on publishing/ writing all of these and the ones in my binder!

BONES IDEAS:

A: Brennan and Booth get amnesia and start to fight. They both quit the Jeffersonian and Angela, Hodgins, and Sweets try to get them back together.

B: Brennan starts to hear these voices that lead her to a murder suspect who murdered his twin girls (Dedicated to Madison and Caroline Rae King)

C: Brennan never came back to the Jeffersonian and 10 years later Christine does some snooping. She wants to see her dad and her moms friend and her 'cousin'.

Crossovers:

H2O and Power Rangers Samurai. Option A: Emily is a mermaid trying to hide it from her friends. A nighlok finds out and uses this against her and her friend, and the ones in Austrailia, making it difficult for Emily to keep this secret a secret!

This will be updated more and more often!

Please take the poll located on my profile to help me make a decision! You are welcome to vote on both polls and on power rangers samurai polls you get multi selection! So please take the poll for me. The crossovers won't have any poll.


End file.
